The present invention relates to an improvement in fixing of a diaphragm to a horn housing of an electric horn for an automobile.
In a conventional electric horn, a horn housing encasing an electromagnetic coil and a breaker and a diaphragm are fixed by screws or rivets at a plurality of peripheral portions of the diaphragm. In such a construction, it is difficult for the diaphragm to have even fixing pressure which is essential for good sound. Further, such a diaphragm must have considerably a large flange portion to carry such screws or rivets thereon.